


Jealous Relations

by banshee_swain



Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealousy, M/M, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, References to Knotting, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Corrin wakes up in heat and he's in need for something. So two of his close companions decide to help, with jealousy towards one another.





	Jealous Relations

**Author's Note:**

> A request I received from Twitter.

A shot of pleasure went through Corrin’s body as he woke up. The male sat up as his legs quaked. Noticing his tail is out, his horns, and his nails are even sharper. His sweet scent filled up the room, God he couldn’t be going through this _now_. He can’t go through a heat, he’s already fighting a war. Now he has to deal with his own heat? What should he do? Call in sick or just fight through it? No, no, no, all the alphas would take notice of his sweet scent. Even worse, he could bend over ever so easy for one.

Corrin’s pussy puckered with the thought of a cock ripping him apart. That fat knot filling his cunt as he cums all over the place. Corrin slid off his pants and underwear. His lower garments were completely soaked with his pre-cum and pussy juices. Corrin bit the bottom of his lip and laid back down. He clung onto his pillow with one arm and his right hand slowly made it’s way down. He pressed his thumb down his own member. More pre-cum began to leak out of it. With his middle finger, he slowly began to stimulate his clit.

“Oh, Gods…” Corrin whined.

Corrin flipped over and rested his head on his pillow. He stuck his ass up in the air and slowly swayed it from side to side. Corrin’s cock twitched as his left hand slowly began to pump it. His right hand, however, continued to rub his cute lil’ clit. It doesn’t matter how good this felt, he wanted to feel a cock pulsate through his cunt. Something to fill him all the way as he clings onto the bed. He needed an alpha to get him pregnant, he wanted his womb to be filled after all.

Two fingers then slid into him, Corrin whined and gasped. He shook as cum shot out of his cock. Something he was still stimulating his clit, but these _were not_ his fingers. They felt bigger and more calloused, unlike Corrin’s little dainty prince hands. Slowly, the fingers slid in and out, he was already stretching out. Corrin continued to jerk off his cute little small member as this continued.

“Aaaaah… You’re fucking my pussy, your fingers feel so good in my small cunt…” Corrin moaned.

He then felt a tongue slide over his puckered asshole. Spiraling his tongue around the outside, then slowing entering into the tight cave. Corrin shivered as cum once more shot out from his cock. He’s making a little cum pile on his bed, now that’ll stain. He wasn’t ready to be stimulated _there_. However, it felt so good to have something in his as for once. Corrin’s tail even twitched.

“Oh fuck, this feels- AH!” Corrin whined, he felt the fingers go deeper into him.

Corrin closed his eyes as one tear streamed down his face. He began to pump his own cock harder and harder. His cute little hands were covered in the white substance. It was just being rubbed into his cute dick. He then felt a rush of liquid spurt out of his cunt. It sprayed everywhere, Corrin screamed. He was squirting, it finally took him long enough. He felt the fingers go out of him to rub his clit. Corrin squeezed his cock as his own dick shot out cum.

Corrin’s ass collapsed to the bed, he began to pant profusely by these actions. He clung onto the bedsheets, who was teasing him like this? Does he dare turn around? Perhaps not knowing who the culprit is will make it sexier. The thought of a random stranger fucking his holes… Gods he never knew he wanted that so bad. The mysterious figure climbed over him and kissed his back. First his shoulders, then down his sensitive spine. He felt some hair fall onto his back. He knew who it was.

“J-Jakob…” Corrin whined, “You made me cum so hard…”

The male chuckled, “Of course Lord Corrin, I would do _anything_ for my Master…“

Corrin turned over onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, “You’re too kind to me…”

* * *

Something almost didn’t seem right. Xander woke was attending to his duties when he noticed that Corrin seems to be sleeping in. He did stay up late the night before, trying to forge the perfect sword for Laslow. He tired himself out and then Xander had to carry him to bed. The blonde scratched the back of his neck, he should go check up on his little brother. If he was sick, Kaze, Flora, Felicia, or even Jakob would’ve reported it. Unless… no, Xander clenched his hand. He knows that Jakob likes to fuck around with Corrin, though that little prince belonged to Xander only.

Everything to his sweet little eyes to his dripping cunt. Xander now had to go see if Jakob was messing with his prince. Xander rushed out of his office to Corrin’s treehouse. He climbed it without a second thought of anything. Xander made his way to the top and opened the door. Xander’s eyes widened as he closed the door behind him. Corrin’s pussy was against Jakob’s lips. The butler had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the prince was upside down as Jakob sat up. His legs hung wide open as his cock was spurting out cum each and every moment.

His face expressed nothing but pure ecstasy. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head as gibberish came from his lips. Jakob didn’t notice the crown prince enter, he was too focused on his master’s cunt. Though their eyes met, Jakob smirked against the lips. He gave it a long lick and bit the clit. A scream came from Corrin as his tail shook. The sweet scent filled the room, it was almost becoming overbearing. Jakob chuckled and bit down once more. Corrin finally squirted and some even went onto his own face. Jakob didn’t dare break eye contact, he slurped the juices rushing from Corrin’s cunt. After he kissed his folds then let go of him. Corrin giggled and sat down firmly on his knees.

Xander shooked with anger, no one touches Corrin but him. He forcibly grabbed Corrin by his wrist and used his other hand to squeeze his neck. He felt so angry at Jakob, he just needed to Fuck Corrin more than ever now. He needed to show Jakob his own place as a servant to his little brother. Corrin barely managed to moan, his ass was rubbing against Xander’s crotch. Corrin even rubbed his legs together.

“Even after you were caught, you dare act like a whore in front of me?” He squeezed harder on his neck.  
Corrin’s face reddened, his tongue flopped out. He weak nod came from the boy.

Xander scoffed, “I guess I have to teach you a lesson then, my Little Whore.”

He let go of Corrin’s neck, a long slurred moan came from his lips, “Xander… I’m sorry I don’t know what I did wrong… Please forgive me…”

Xander laughed as he sat on the bed and placed Corrin over him, “You never learn don’t you?”

Jakob removed himself from the bed, he was curious to see what was going to happen.

Corrin shook his head side to side, “I needed something in me… Is it wrong?”  
  
Xander rubbed over his ass with his hand, “You were fucking that lowlife over there.”

He then lifted his hand up and then threw it down.

_SMACK!_

Corrin screamed and threw his head back. Xander used his other hand to pull onto his hair, so he’ll stay like that. Another slap came down to his ass, his asscheeks were reddening with every single hit. Corrin tried to avert his eyes away, but Xander would just end up smacking it harder.

“Little Whore! Don’t look away from your future King!” He slapped harder.

Jakob looked astonished, he could feel his cock in his pants getting harder. His cheeked reddened as well, just watching Corrin be like this. Though he had to shake it off, Jakob was the one having fun before Xander showed up and stole the whole show. Jakob gritted his teeth, Xander may be a prince, but right now Jakob just sees a horny pig. Corrin stared right at Xander, never looking away from his eyes. He’s never seen Xander this possessive before,

Though Corrin darted his eyes ever so slightly to look at his loyal servant. Xander fumed with anger. He grunted and slapped his ass harder. Some tears streamed down his face, this felt so good but he felt the pain shoot up through his body. Another rush of liquids exploded from his pussy, he squirted all over his big brother’s lap. This is just too naughty for him now.

Xander placed Corrin on the ground, the male seemed to be in a daze as he spoke, “Big brother, my ass is now so pink…” A giggle came from him.

He rubbed his pussy against the wooden floor, his small tits almost seemed to bounce. Xander took out his fully hard cock, Corrin’s eyes widened as the head tapped his lips. Xander then grabbed Corrin’s hair with both hands and shoved his thick member down his throat. Corrin’s eyes shot wide open then eventually Xander began to move hard in his mouth. Corrin made such vulgar noises on the dick, more tears came from his face. This all felt too good for him, he could feel his pussy drag across the floor even harder.

Jakob’s cock twitched, from the sight of his master being faced fucked. He couldn’t take it anymore, he took out his cock and began to pump it. Some pre-cum dripped from the tip onto the ground, he’ll clean the mess up later. Xander meanwhile focused on Corrin’s eyes, they seemed to express the pleasure he was feeling. Corrin tried to smile, but he couldn’t show it to his big brother. He just wanted to show him how happy he was to be sucking on his fat dick! Though alas, Corrin made a small heart with his hands to show how he felt. Xander’s cheeks flushed with red.

Cum shot down his throat, Corrin shivered, he loved the taste of that sweet cum on his tongue. When Xander pulled out, he was still shooting his seed all over Corrin. It was thick, it wouldn’t stop coming. When it was over, Corrin pouted. Though he licked the cum off of his lips and gathered the rest onto his fingers. He then licked them clean.

Corrin crawled onto Xander’s lap and gave him a sweet kiss. Xander laid on the bed as Corrin shoved his tongue into his brother’s mouth. Corrin then laid on Xander as his thick Nohrian dick rubbed against his fold. He then another one touch his cunt. He looked behind him, as Jakob shoved himself inside of him. Xander scoffed, he pushed himself in as well.

Corrin screamed, “Ah fuck! There’s too much in my- AH!”

The two of them began to move in and out of the cunt It was so tight, but it somehow took the two alpha cocks. Wait until they knot, it’ll make Corrin go crazy. Jakob hated to admit this to himself, but he loved the tightness of Corrin’s pussy. It’s already tight, but with another thick alpha dick in him, it made his slit tighter. Jakob panted and even let out a low moan. However, he will outdo Xander no matter what.

Two cocks were pumping in and out of his womb. If he did have a child, he didn’t know who he wanted to carry for. He wanted to Mother both of their children, but he knew he could only have one of them. Judgment and rumors would be spread around the camp. Yet again, he didn’t care, there was a part of him that wanted to both of their children. He just wanted his womb to be filled. If he has a child, that’ll have his womb be filled for a long while. Both of the alpha’s knots began to grow, it was getting tighter. Plus, they really had to cum really bad. Though neither of them could let themselves do that. 

Corrin whined, he needed to be filled at once. He clung onto Xander’s shirt, mumbling how much he needed the cum. Xander sighed and kissed his forehead. The blonde began to pump his cock harder in and out of him. Jakob took notice, he also began to speed up along Xander. Corrin’s voice hitched with every single thrust that was going into his womb.

“I’m gonna cum…” Jakob sighed.

“Please! I need it!” Corrin screamed.

Xander chuckled, “As you wish my Little Prince.”

Their seeds shot up inside Corrin, they buried their cocks into his womb. So much of the cum came out, he could feel his belly grow larger from this act. Corrin’s eyes widened with this deed. His tongue flopped out of his mouth like the bitch he was. Cum poured out of his pussy as they continued to move. Neither Xander nor Jakob wanted to stop this duty.

Perhaps, Xander and Jakob came to some sort of conclusion in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did it, I finally finished it. It took me hours but I did it y'all.
> 
> As usual, if I have any spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also if you enjoy my works, I take requests on my twitter account! [My twitter account is here!](https://twitter.com/banshee_swain) You can dm me, @ me, or even go on my [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/banshee_swain) account to message me anonymously or not!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
